fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
'Mario & Luigi: Reign of Darkness '''is a game in the Mario & Luigi series. The game takes place closely after the events of the game's predecessor, Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. This game was developed and published by LYON Games. This is the first game in the Mario & Luigi series that is released for a home console. Story Mario and Luigi are invited to a picnic by Princess Peach. The bros first arrive at the castle, where they were instructed to meet Peach. As they attempt to leave, though, Bowser is there to stop them! Mario engages in battle with Bowser, where he is instructed on battling by a Toad. Bowser is beaten as usual, and he runs off. At the picnic grounds, everyone has now eaten. Wario, who was lurking in the bushes the entire time, sees this as a good time to strike. He leaps out, kidnaps Peach, and runs off. The Mario Bros, shocked by Wario's sudden kidnapping, chase after him, leading them to Goomba Fields. The Goombas in the grassy plains prove easy opponents, but the bros eventually find Goomboss. He confronts the brothers, but is ultimately defeated. Through the fields, more Goombas are found. The Mario Bros. find Midbus, once a minion of Fawful. He has been hired by Wario, according to his description. Midbus attacks the Mario Bros, and proves a tough foe. The Marios defeat Midbus and move on. After traversing Goomba Fields, Mario and Luigi reach the Everlost Woods. The woods are full of mazes, but the bros get out and stumble upon a huge mansion - Sparky Mansion. The mansion itself is also full of mazes, with the winding paths eventually leading to King Shocker. Shocker proves to be the toughest challenge yet, but is still overcome by Mario and Luigi. ''Rest TBA Gameplay Overworld In the overworld, Mario and Luigi can jump and hammer, like always. Mario and Luigi will eventually learn the techniques Spin and High Jump. The bros can enter battle with enemies from here. Battle Mario and Luigi battle enemies through turn-based combat, like the past three installments. Battles are entered through contact with enemies in the overworld. If enemies are jumped on or struck with a hammer, Mario and Luigi get a first strike, allowing them to do damage before the battle starts. However, certain enemies can attack Mario and Luigi and get a first strike themselves. Unlike previous installments, enemy first strikes now do damage, instead of rendering Mario or Luigi immobile until their first turn. Mario and Luigi can use a jump, hammer, special attacks, run away from the battle, or use an item. Controls Overworld *A/B: Perform action *L/R: Change action command *Start: Enter menu *Left stick/D-pad: Move Battle *A: Select *B: Back *Left stick/D-pad: Choose Stats *HP: Stands for 'H'ealth 'P'oints. When this hits 0, you will pass out. If both bros pass out, the game is over. *SP: Stands for 'S'pecial 'P'oints. Without these, the bros can't perform special attacks. *Power: Abbreviated as POW. This determines how powerful an attack will be. *Defense: Abbreviated as DEF. The higher the number, the less damage will be taken from enemy attacks. *Speed: If high enough, this allows you to attack first. Status Conditions *POW-Up/Down: Raises or lowers power by 20% for 3 turns (POW-Down can be cured). *DEF-Up/Down: Raises or lowers defense by 20% for 3 turns (DEF-Down can be cured). *Poison: Inflicts 5 damage every turn for 5 turns unless cured. *Burn: Inflicts 10 damage and renders a bro immobile for 5 turns unless cured. *Frozen: Renders a bro immobile for 5 turns unless cured. *Gradual (HP/SP): Restores 5 HP or SP per turn for 5 turns. *Sleep: Causes a bro to fall asleep, stopping him from moving. Enemies Bosses Special Attacks This is a list of special attacks that the bros. can perform. Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:LYON Games